Qiao Ren Liang
Perfil thumb|250px|Kimi Qiao Ren Liang *'Nombre:' 乔任梁 / Qiao Ren Liang *'Nombre inglés:' Kimi Qiao *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositor, Actor y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 15-Octubre-1987 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Shanghai, China *'Fecha de fallecimiento:' 16-Septiembre-2016 (28 años) (Suicidio) *'Lugar de fallecimiento:' Shanghai, China *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Gato *'Ex-Agencia:' Warner Music China Breve Biografía Vida Personal Hijo único de su familia. Se graduó de Shanghai Dianji Universidad (上海电机学院). Antes de su carrera como cantante, era un atleta de pista y campo, que estaba entrenando para las pruebas de velocidad y salto de altura. Fue el compañero de clase de los 110 metros con vallas Liu Xiang en la escuela primaria. Qiao ganó el Concurso Nacional de Salto de alta en 2003. Primera aparición en TV y Debut En 2005, Qiao participó en "Estrella de Oro" (金鹰之星) y se convirtió en el ganador de la parte "nueva voz". También participó en la segunda temporada de My Hero y terminó la competencia como el subcampeón de la temporada en 2007, gracias a este programa fue amado por muchos y pronto comenzaría su exitosa carrera musical. En 2008, lanzó su primer EP Comienza hoy (今天开始), que pasó a la clasificación en los diez primeros puestos en una lista de álbumes de ventas. También fue elegida para cantar el tema de Windows 7 en la región Asia-Pacífico. Muerte El 16 de Septiembre del 2016, la policía de Shangai, lo encontró muerto en su departamento, en un principio se había descartado el suicidio pero no se descarto la posibilidad de que sea un homicidio. El 17 de Septiembre, su compañía lanzó un comunicado oficial confirmando la muerte del actor y cantante a causa de una depresión severa que había estado sufriendo hace meses debido a la combinación de un gran volumen de trabajo y la presión de rumores públicos, desencadenando su suicido. Las heridas que se encontraron en su cuerpo se consideran que fueron auto-infligidas. Dramas *The Snow Queen (JSTV, 2018) *Stay with Me (Hunan TV, 2016) *Customize Happiness (QQLive, 2016) *Cruel Romance (Hunan TV, 2015) *Torn Between Two Lovers (Tencent TV, 2015) *Love Is Back (Anhui TV, 2014) *Tiny Times (Youku, 2014) *The Queen of SOP 2 (Hunan TV, 2013) *Xin Shen Tan Lian Meng (CCTV, 2013) *Female Prime Minister (Hunan TV, 2013) *My Economical Man (Dragon TV, 2012) *Qing Shi Huang Fei (Hunan TV, 2011) *New A Spring of Plum Blossoms (BTV, 2010) *Chun Guang Can Lan Zhu Jiu Mei (iQiyi, 2010) *The Prince of Tennis 2 (Dragon TV, 2009) Películas *Days of Our Own (2016) *Never Gone (2016) *Magic Card (2015) *Night of Adventure (2014) *Night Mail (2014) *Good-for-Nothing Heros (2012) *To Forgive (2012) *The Zodiac Mystery (2012) *Di Xiao Jie Shi Jian Bu (2012) *Island Park (2011) *Whistle Loud and Clear (2011) Invitado Especial *Love Letter (2011) *Stop it, Another Day (2011) *One Step Away (2011) *East Meets West (2011) *Sleepless Fashion (2011) *A Big Deal (2011) *11 Flowers (2011) *Under the Influence (2011) *Wall of War (2010) *One Night in Supermarket (2009) Temas para Películas *''圓心 (Yuan Xin)'' tema para Days of Our Own (2016) *''乐潮 (Le Chao)'' tema para Le Chao (2013) *''疯狂爱 (Feng Kuang Ai)'' tema para Sweet Summer Love (2013) *''找 (Zhao)'' tema para To Forgive (2012) Programas de TV *We Are In Love (我们相爱吧) (con Xu Lu) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Álbum Especial' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Singles' 'Singles Colaborativos' Reconocimientos *'2015 Fashion Star Awards:' Mejor Ídolo a la Moda *'2013 V Chart Awards:' Artista Revelación *'2013 MusicRadio China TOP Ranking Chart:' Mejor Cantante *'2013 ERC Chinese Top Ten Awards:' Mejor Canción - TOP 10 *'2013 ERC Chinese Top Ten Awards:' Artista Mundial *'2012 Chinese Song Chart Awards:' Artista con las Mejores Canciones *'2010 CMA Chinese Music Awards:' Artista con Mayor Potencial *'2010 ERC Chinese Top Ten Awards:' Mejor Canción - TOP 10 *'2010 MusicRadio China TOP Ranking Chart:' Canción del Año - Premio de Oro *'2010 MusicRadio China TOP Ranking Chart:' Mejor Cantante *'2010 LeTV Awards:' Actor de Película con Mayor Improvisación *'2009 Music Pioneer Chart Awards:' Mejor Canción - TOP 10 *'2009 Music Pioneer Chart Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Cantante *'2007 BQ Celebrity Score Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Cantante Curiosidades *'Intereses:' Fútbol, dormir, jugar. *'Idiomas:' Mandarin, dialecto de Shanghai, Inglés, (un poco de conocimiento del coreano, japonés). *Puesto 2 º en 2007 My Hero buscador de talento. *Entre 2008 y 2009, se dedico especialmente a realizar canciones para publicidades y obras de beneficio publico. *Compuso y produjo diversas canciones para la banda Pink7. *Su único álbum especial titulado Qiao Ren Liang fue lanzado meses después de su fallecimiento por su agencia con el propósito de conmemorarlo. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Sina Entertainment *Baidu Baike *Movie Douban *Sina Blog Galería Qiao Ren Liang2.jpg Qiao Ren Liang3.jpg Qiao Ren Liang5.jpg Qiao Ren Liang7.jpg Qiao_Ren_Liang9.jpg Qiao Ren Liang8.jpg Qiao Ren Liang.jpg Qiao Ren Liang13.jpg Videografía Qiao Ren Liang - We Are Ready|We Are Ready Qiao Ren Liang - 新的约定 (Xin De Yue Ding)|Xin De Yue Ding Qiao Ren Liang - 梦想的窗 (Meng Xiang De Chuang)|Meng Xiang De Chuang Qiao Ren Liang - 可爱的你 (The Lovely You)|The Lovely You Qiao Ren Liang - 和你在一起 (Together)|Together Qiao Ren Liang - Tonight|Tonight Qiao Ren Liang - 钻石 (Diamond)|Diamond Qiao Ren Liang - 复活 (Revival)|Revival Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CCompositor Categoría:CActor Categoría:CModelo